Influences
Style and Influences: Ryuga are well known as the Canadian deathcore band that uses 8-Bit influences. In this matter, the band is often "changing" their genres in order to create heavier music. Two of Ryuga's releases GateKeeper and Night Spider appear to use complex breakdowns that sound way too similar to Black Metal (even though this isn't where Ryuga's sound is based on). The band is often known to create brutal songs with very long lengths, featuring a genre known as "Brutal Electro-Core" (Brutal deathcore is made with electronica and 8-bit to create such divine music). On Ryuga's fourth studio effort, GateKeeper, the whole CD is an elapsed time of 60:55, while the deluxe edition, 62:04. This is due to two or three bonus tracks not featured on the standard release (The standard album only contained 10 songs). On March 5, 2010 the deathcore group of six began touring at their very own festival, Weapons The Child 2010 Festival (The event takes music genres of deathcore, death metal, Nintendocore, and Progressive Metal) with Winds Of Plague and Tenacious D (Tenacious is considered a band that uses Heavy metal and Comedy Rock, yet Ryuga accepted to invite the duo... The two bands are extremely close friends). By the time of the departure of founding drummer Nikki Wong and bassist Ryan Treviont, the band had went to great lengths and switched up the lineup: Jen moved to bass guitar, whereas Mark went straight to lead guitar. Shoji Yashimoro and Eric Wayson were added to the group replacing Jon Cole and Fred DeCoste in the process. The new album, Kvarn (meaning "Possessions left after Death" in swedish) was released October 26, 2010 and had some of the most guest appearances made yet. The style was also changed to a more death metal sound and added a high increasement in the experimental sound. List of Influences Into the Eyes of Bloodclotting era *Cattle Decapitation *Underoath (Pre-Spencer Chamberlain era) *HORSE The Band *Lamb of God Night Spider era *Lamb of God *Sky Eats Airplane *HORSE The Band *Pantera Coagulation era *Between the Buried and Me *HORSE The Band *I Shot the Duck Hunt Dog The GateKeeper era *Poison the Well *I Shot the Duck Hunt Dog *Suicide Silence *HORSE The Band *Pantera Kvarn era *HORSE The Band *Bubblegum Octopus *PsyOpus *Here Comes the Kraken *Sky Eats Airplane *At the Gates *Fragments of Unbecoming *Spermswamp *Motionless Battle *Protest the Hero *Between the Buried and Me *Sabrepulse *Cattle Decapitation *Thursday *Darkest Hour *A Different Breed of Killer *Daft Punk *David Guetta Style According to frontman Jude Lizowski, Ryuga's main style of music would originally consist of chugging breakdowns and insane, but genuine and experimental keyboards heavily influenced by the NES (Nintendo Enertainment System). Ryuga coined the term "Nintendo Death-tronica" in spite of it. Most fans jokingly call Jude "scene", despite his angry and demented self as a child. All lyrical content has been written by the singer, himself... While doing so, all of the band's themes revolve around damnation, fantasy, the fall of humanity, necrophilia (before ITEOBC), and demonic rituals. Most of Ryuga's songs are lengthy, since they do have a influence from progressive music, and also include confusing interludes. This causes a bit of criticism from various internet sources, nevertheless. On Ryuga's first two albums, they had a notable pinch of deathcore elements in their songs and were never concept albums. The third release, Coagulation, begun the debut of a concept, as well as an entirely new sound... This continued up to GateKeeper, which began being the last Ryuga album to include Nikki Wong on drums. On their fifth studio album, Kvarn, Jude Lizowski became the only original member of the group left. Therefore, an even newer style had been approached. It could be known as the most brutal and electronic album to date, removing every single deathcore element and replacing it with brutal death metal elements, and using an extremely powerful 8-Bit element. All the themes from the album mainly revolve around the fall of human life, but have other lyrical themes as well. Kvarn also uses the most guest appearances to date!